


Basic Information

by Sammyjofish, SkyfallRides101, SuperWolf1215



Series: Table of Eight [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjofish/pseuds/Sammyjofish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyfallRides101/pseuds/SkyfallRides101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolf1215/pseuds/SuperWolf1215
Summary: The following stories are from my personal life with deatails such as names places and personal information being altered.  Enjoy!





	1. Just a hello to Ao3

Hi there, my name is Jo- wait i said no pesonal info so you guys can call me Wolf! Later on when I figure this out I will start these stories and they will each be stand alone unless said otherwise, so dont expect any overlap in all of them the stories have happened and will contain simmilar characters from the table. However there will be fiction. See you all soon and hopefully not from a work I typed on my phone. Bye!

Oh, hey, I'm here as well. Just call me Sky. I'm Wolf's friend. I started editing Wolf's chapters with chapter two because #WolfCan'tGrammar. I also am helping a little in developing a plot. See you around and enjoy!~


	2. Just random info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to be fun...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope...
> 
>  
> 
> I'll add and edit more later...

So now its time for character intros!

Wolf (Narrator) - The awkward, gay 14 year old theater geek who cant spell to save his life and has a crush on another character.

Fire - The smart, funny and (practically) perfect theatre, color guard, and NJHS member who knows how to make people smile. She's also slightly obsessed with roller coasters.

Grim - The butt of all of our jokes and somehow things cant be fun without him, this soccer "athlete" and theater geek is constantly having fun and crushing on Fire

Dawn - The gullible yet empethetic and mostly kind "child" of the group, dispite them being the tallest, is another theater geek and Wolf and Fire's partner in crime in annoying Grim in one way or another.

Z - The edgy, hot-headed girl who enjoys dyed hair, dark clothes, and being "emo."

Basil - The leader/President of the group and leading theater geek who obsesses over youtube roleplay series with Wolf and Fire, and also likes stacking things and after said thing is balanced saying, "I got a books!"

Bryant - This guy is a basketball player who has a great personality, isn't a jerk, and laughs at some of Wolf's bad jokes. He's also funny and kinda cute...

Kipper - This oddly named girl has an affinity to art and jokes almost as odd as the group that we are all a part of and swoops in to give bad advice 

Mallow - This nice bookworm has been friends with Grim and Wolf since elementary school and knows how to ignore annoying people (Something most people should learn). 

Stono - This one-of-a-kind sort of guy is extremely awkward in the best kind of way. He seems to have an obsession for spoons, and never fails to make you laugh or just ask yourself, "why?". He is crushing on Dawn, and everyone knows it.

Kennedy - This failure of a man-child can be really annoying at times. He thinks everyone can tolerate him, but we can't for long. He participates in theatre (not well) and tennis. However, he is interesting to be around. He seems to take an interest in Grim...

Kevin - This gamer is only nice when they feel like, will only work if they need to, and thinks his dad is ok. They also have a distrust towards Wolf.


	3. RuneCasters - New Work (April 2018)

RuneCasters will be a fantasy with large romantic subplots. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
